Forever and For Always
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: RHr and HG. The two couple’s move to America to escape the wrath of Voldemort in Europe. But have they really escaped him?
1. Thoughts and Worries

** Forever and For Always  
**  
Author: Mrs. Ronald Weasley

Rating: PG-13

Paring/s: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny

Category: Romance/Drama

Spoilers: Book 5

Warnings: Mild language, and sexual moments

Summary: The two couple's move to America to escape the wrath of Voldemort in Europe. But have they really escaped him?

A/N: This story was originally going to be a one-shot fic, but it was just getting too long (over 20 pgs). So, I decided to put it into chapters instead. I don't now how many chapters there's going to be, because I'm not completely finished writing it. I do promise not to keep you waiting in between chapters. I'll let you know in my profile page if I can not get a chapter up within 3 days of the previous one. Some of the chapters will be shorter than others. But that's only because I wish to leave you with a desire to come back and read the next chapter. So, enjoy! And don't forget to review! I'll shut up now, so you can go on and read the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 1: Thoughts and Worries  
  
The manor was quiet; Harry and Ginny Potter lay fast asleep in their bedroom. In the other bedroom, however, Ron Weasley was wide awake. He lay there with Hermione Granger sleeping peacefully beside him, her head resting on his chest.

It has been five years since Harry, Ron, and Hermione have graduated from Hogwarts; for Ginny it has been four. Harry had been going out with Ginny ever since sixth year. Two years after graduation Harry asked her to marry him, and to Ron's disgust, his sister had said yes.

Ron's thoughts left Harry and Ginny and went to his own love life. He has been in love with Hermione ever since their third year, yet he was too stubborn to admit it to her. He had been hoping that she would ask him out first. Ron waited too long, however, and Hermione had given up on him. It wasn't until seventh year and Hermione had finally broken up with her boyfriend of three years, that Ron had swallowed his pride and asked her to the graduation ball. They have been together ever since.

Ron came back to the present when Hermione stirred and rolled off him. She didn't wake, he was grateful of that. Ron wondered if what he had done was right; he loved her, he was sure of that. But does she love me? Ron thought. Of course she does or she wouldn't have had sex with him. What if she had only done it in the heat of the moment? Sure the night had been romantic, but was the decision that was made been right? Ron's doubt's kept him awake for a long time.

Ron woke the following morning to find Hermione still fast asleep beside him. Ron got up, put on a pair of boxers and left the bedroom.

"Morning, Ron," Ginny called, as Ron entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Gin," Ron replied, yawning. Harry, who was sitting at the table, looked up from his paper.

"Did you have a nice night Ron?" Harry asked, with a smile. Ron glared at his best friend. Harry's smile widened, Ron didn't say anything, but just flung himself into a chair opposite Harry. Ginny placed a plate of food in front of both Harry and Ron. "Thanks honey," Harry kissed his wife.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Ron said. Ron looked up as Hermione walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but his shirt, which went just pass her knees. "Morning, love." Hermione looked into his deep blue eyes, he smiled and she melted. He's so handsome, she thought.

She smiled back and mumbled, "Morning." Hermione sat down beside Ron as Ginny placed a plate of food in front of her, than Ginny herself sat down beside her husband. They ate breakfast, which was very good; Ginny was an excellent cook.

"Ron, have you seen my skirt?" Hermione asked, she was looking allover Ron's room for it.

"No, it might be in the bathroom," Ron replied, remembering the bubble bath they had had last night before going to the bedroom. "I'll go and see if it's there." Ron left the room. Hermione found her bra and blouse under Ron's pants. As she was putting on her underwear she heard Ron yell for both her and Harry. Wondering why he would want both of them, Hermione rushed from the room.

Ron stopped in front of the bathroom, the door was closed. He knocked; no answer. He knocked again and still got no reply. Curious as to why the door was closed when clearly there was no one in there, Ron opened the door. But there was someone in the bathroom. Ginny lay on the floor by the toilet; she was unconscious. "Harry! Hermione!" Ron yelled, rushing over to his sister.

Hermione appeared in the doorway. "Ron, what's?" She stopped seeing Ginny. "Ginny."

"She fainted," Ron said. Harry came running in zipping up his pants.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, "Ron, what happened?"

"I don't know, I found her like this." Hermione bent down and felt Ginny's neck for a pulse; it was there but weak.

"Hermione, what's wrong with her?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," she answered.

"But," Ron said, "Hermione, you're a healer!"

"She needs to get to a hospital," Hermione told them. Ron nodded, stood up, and went back to his room to get dressed. Hermione looked up at Harry, concern in her eyes; he too nodded and lifted Ginny from the floor. Hermione scrambled into her skirt which was on the floor and buttoned up her shirt.


	2. Happiness Comes In Two's

Chapter 2: Happiness Comes In Two's  
  
They took Ginny to the nearest muggle hospital where they did some tests. Ginny was lying on the bed when a nurse walked into the room. Harry stood up and asked the nurse if the results had come in yet. "They have," the nurse replied, "but unfortunately the doctor had to leave. His wife is having their first child."

"And the results didn't get read?" Harry asked.

"No, they haven't," the nurse said.

"So, how long do we have to wait?" Ginny asked. She was feeling a little better.

"I don't know, if there was another doctor around that could make any sense out of this then I would ask."

"Um, you know, my friend Hermione is a doctor; do you think that she could have a look at the results?" Harry asked.

"Only if your wife consents," the nurse told them.

"I do," Ginny said.

"But I'm only an obgyn," Hermione said, stating the muggle name for her profession. Ron gave her a weird look but she ignored it. "I'm not sure how much of it I'll know.

"You'll try though, won't you?" Ron asked, Hermione could tell he was concerned for his little sister.

"Yeah, I'll try," Hermione replied, more to Ron than the nurse.

"Ok, then, follow me," the nurse said, and they left the room. Hermione followed the nurse down a hallway and into a room that looked like a lab. "Ah, here they are." The nurse pulled a piece of paper out of a filing cabinet. Hermione took the paper and looked at it. Instead of making no sense, it made perfect sense to Hermione.

"Oh my," Hermione said, "she's pregnant."

"Well, that's good news, isn't it?" the nurse said, "Should I tell them?"

"No, I will," Hermione said, "but that's no reason for her to faint."

"Is there something more seriously wrong with her?"

"Probably, but these tests don't show it," Hermione said, she looked over the results again. "Nope, the only thing that's not normal here is her hormone levels. They're higher than normal, but that's because she's pregnant."

"So, what do you think needs to be done? More tests?" the nurse asked.

"Maybe, but she needs to be examined first. Sometimes you can find things wrong by doing just a pelvic exam."

"You think there's something wrong with her baby?"

"It is possible," Hermione replied, although she hoped everything was alright with Harry and Ginny's child.

"And if you find nothing wrong after examining her, then we do more tests?"

"Right, now do you have the supplies I'm going to need?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"Good, now go and prepare them, while go talk to Harry, Ron, and Ginny." Hermione took the test results with her back to the room where Harry, Ron, and Ginny waited.

"Hermione, thank god," Harry said, as she walked into the room.

"Are those the results?" Ron asked, looking at the piece of paper in her hand.

"Yes, they are," Hermione replied.

"So, am I going to live?" Ginny joked from the bed.

"Of course," Hermione replied. Then more seriously she asked, "Ron, would you excuse us for a minute, I need to talk to Harry and Ginny alone." Ron looked like he was very annoyed at being asked to leave but he nodded and did it anyway. After Ron had closed the door behind him, Hermione turned toward Harry and Ginny. Harry had taken a seat beside Ginny on the bed and was holding her hand.

"What is it Hermione? What's wrong with me?" Ginny asked.

"You're pregnant," Hermione smiled at her two best friends.

"What?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Really?!" Ginny's face lit up. Hermione nodded. Harry and Ginny threw their arms around each other and kissed.

Hermione waited until they separated, then said, "Harry, if you wouldn't mind I need to talk to Ginny alone?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, and then looked at Ginny, she nodded. "Ok, then I'll leave you two alone." Harry stepped out of the room. He saw Ron sitting on a chair across the hall, looking quite annoyed. Harry went over and sat in the chair beside Ron.

"What they kick you out too?" Ron asked.

"Yup," Harry replied with a big grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Ginny's pregnant," Harry told him, his smile widening.

"Really?!" Ron said.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Congratulations!" Ron replied, giving Harry a playful punch in the shoulder. "I'm going to be an uncle."

"Well, I'm going to be a father!" Harry said teasing Ron.

"Well, I'll be one too one day."

"Probably sooner than you think," Harry said, smiling.

"Hey!" Ron said, his face as red as his hair. They were too busy teasing each other to notice the nurse walk into Ginny's room with a tray of medical instruments on it.

"You ready to do this?" the nurse asked, as she closed the door behind her.

"Yes," Hermione replied, she had already told Ginny that she needed to be examined to find out what was wrong. Ginny had changed out of her clothes and into a hospital gown. The nurse set the tray down on a food cart and brought it over to the end of the bed where Hermione had already pulled a chair and was sitting in it. "Could you hand me that extra blanket on the bed over there?" The nurse went over to the bed and brought back the blanket. "Thanks, I can take it from here." Hermione dismissed the nurse. The nurse left and Hermione turned to Ginny.

Ginny looked at Hermione, and told her straight out, "I'm scared, Hermione."

"I know you are," Hermione replied, when Ginny looked surprised she added, "I can see it in your eyes. Don't worry I do this stuff all the time; I know what I'm doing." Hermione pulled on the gloves and opened up the examination kit. "I need you slide down and put your legs up." Ginny looked uneasy but did as she was told. Hermione threw the extra blanket over Ginny's knees for more privacy. Hermione looked down and saw that Ginny was tense. "Just relax, I can't do anything when you're tense," Ginny blushed at the thought of Hermione knowing that she was tense. "Take a deep breath and relax, Ginny, everything will be fine," Hermione told her, Ginny started to relax and Hermione set to work. "Much better, just tell me if anything hurts ok?" Ginny nodded her head and closed her eyes, letting Hermione examine her.

Meanwhile, out in the hall Harry and Ron didn't let the nurse escape their knowing when she came out of the room. Both of them got up off their chairs and walked right up to her and asked, "What is going on in there?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that sir," the nurse replied.

"They've been in there for about five minutes now! Surely they're doing more than talking," Ron told her. When the nurse was quiet, Ron pressed on, "And what exactly were you doing in there?"

"Miss. Granger requested that I bring her the necessary supplies," the nurse replied calmly.

"The necessary supplies for just what exactly?" Harry asked, his voice rising.

"As I told you before, Mr. Potter, if could tell you I would but Miss. Granger prefers to tell you herself," the nurse replied angrily.

"That is my wife, were talking about! Not just some random girl I met!" Harry was close to yelling, Ron knew he had to do something before the situation got out of hand. "And with all due respect miss, but I don't care, Ginny's my wife and I DESERVE TOO KNOW!"

"Harry," Ron grabbed his best friend's arm and started to pull him away. "Harry, come on there's nothing you can do. Besides, we trust Hermione right?"

Harry was pulled out of his anger when someone grabbed his arm; he turned hoping that it wasn't a security guard and saw Ron. At this moment, Ron's last sentence was all that penetrated Harry's brain, but it was enough for him to at least clam down for a moment. "Yeah, we do," Harry replied, quietly. The nurse took this opportunity to get away from the angry man.

"Well, then all we have to do is wait for Hermione to come of that room and invite us back in," Ron assured him.

"Right," Harry said, "I'm sorry Ron, I didn't mean to lose my temper, it's just that Ginny's sick and it pains me to see her suffer. But what's even worse is me knowing that I can do nothing to make her feel better."

"Harry, what are you talking about? You being there with her is all she needs to feel better," Ron said.

"Thanks mate."

"Anytime."

Back in the hospital room, Harry's yell startled Ginny. Her eyes flashed opened, "Harry!" she said, the only thing that kept her from sitting up was Hermione's hand on her stomach.

"I'm sure everything is fine out there," Hermione reassured her. "Now, lay back down, I'm almost finished, and then I'll go and get Harry and Ron." Ginny lay back down on the bed. "Ginny, you're tense again."

"Sorry," Ginny said, unblushingly. She closed her eyes and tried to push the thought of Harry out of her mind, but couldn't so she just laid there until Hermione got up off the chair, took the gloves off and threw them in the garbage bin on the other side of the room.

"Ok, you can sit up now," Hermione called to Ginny. She pushed the food cart on the opposite wall that the bed was on, as Ginny pushed herself up.

Hermione was just about to go get and Harry and Ron, when Ginny's voice stopped her. "Hermione?"

"Umm?"

"Is it normal to be sore?"

"Yes, but it should go away in a few hours. Oh, and you may not want to be intimate with Harry tonight," Hermione smiled as Ginny blushed the color of her hair. "Just doing my job," Hermione said, as she opened the door. Hermione closed the door behind her and walked toward the end of the hall.

"Hermione!" Harry called out, before she even saw them at the end of the hall sitting in chairs. Harry got up and ran to Hermione. Ron followed. "What's going on? Is Ginny alright?"

Hermione laughed, now she knew why he had yelled. He had probably questioned the nurse, and she of course couldn't answer any of them. "Yes, she's fine, you two can go in and see her now," Hermione told them. "I need to go and see the nurse and then we can go home."

"Ok," Ron said, and he and Harry ran into Ginny's hospital room, while Hermione headed back to the lab.

When she got there she spotted the nurse that had been helping her. "Anything?" the nurse asked.

"Nope, everything was normal." Hermione sat down in a chair by the filing cabinet.

"So, more tests then?"

"Yes."

"What kind?" the nurse asked opening the cabinet.

"Just the regular blood test for now, if we get nothing, then we'll go from there."

"Ok, here's the form, you'll have to fill it out, since I know nothing about her."

"Alright, I'll bring it back after I talk to them," Hermione said as she took the paper from the nurse and left the lab to go back to the room where the others were.

Hermione entered the room to find Harry back on the bed with Ginny and Ron sitting in the chair at the end of the bed. "I assume you told them?" Hermione asked Ginny as she closed the door.

"Yes," Harry answered for her. "Did you find anything?"

"No, I didn't," Hermione replied, "everything's normal, except for the fact that you're pregnant."

"So, now what?" Ginny asked.

"We do more tests," Hermione said, "it's the only way to find out what's wrong with you."

"What kind of tests?" Harry asked.

"Blood tests, then if we find nothing wrong there, then we move on."

"So, how long does it take to get these blood tests back?" Ron asked.

"A day or two."

"Alright then, if that is what it takes to make my Gin better than we'll do it," Harry said, squeezing Ginny's hand.

"Good, then I just need to fill out this form for the tests," Hermione told them. "I just need to ask you a few questions."

"Ok," Ginny replied. Hermione started to fill out the form; it started with the usual things like patient's name, address, and the type of tests they were having done. When it came to the patient's history Hermione had to start her questions. "Do suffer from recurring headaches?"

"No." Hermione checked the no box.

"Do you have any heart problems?"

"No."

"Do you have asthma?"

"No, not now, but did I when I was a kid."

"Do you have any other serious medical problems?"

"Nope."

"Ok, on to family history," Hermione said.

"Wait a minute," Ginny said, Hermione looked up from the paper. "You're going to have to ask Ron those, because I have no idea what are family's medical history is."

"Alright then," Hermione replied, looked back down at the paper she asked, "Is there any history of heart attacks in your family?"

"No," Ron replied.

"How about strokes?"

"No."

"Cancer?"

"No."

"Ok, that's it," Hermione said getting up off the chair. "I'll be right back."

"Alright," Harry said. Hermione left the room and went back to the lab, where the nurse was waiting for her.

"Here you go," Hermione said, handing the paper to the nurse.

"Should I go and take the blood?" the nurse asked.

"No, I'll do that, you go and order the tests," Hermione told her.

"There's a kit right there," the nurse pointed to a cart just outside the lab.

"Ok," Hermione replied, "I'll be right back with the blood." The nurse took the paper and disappeared somewhere in the lab. Hermione went to the cart outside the door and took only a vile. Hermione walked back into the room and went over to Ginny's bed. "I'm going to take the blood magically so there will be no pain," Hermione said, as she pulled her wand out of her pocket. She took Ginny's right arm and prodded it with her wand, then took the vile and put the tip of her wand on the opening of the vile and Ginny's blood poured in. "I'll be right back, and then we can get out of here."

"That's what you said the last time," Ginny said.

"This time I mean it," Hermione said as she closed the door and headed back to the lab. The nurse was waiting for her. "Here's the blood, now we're leaving." Hermione started to walk away but the nurse called after her. "What?" Hermione turned around.

"You can't leave," the nurse told her.

"Why not?"

"Because Mrs. Potter was admitted to the hospital."

"Damn," Hermione swore, "who admitted her?"

"The doctor that she saw when she came in."

"Why the hell would he do that?"

"Because did you see the condition she was in when she arrived?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, wouldn't you have admitted her if she was your patient and not friend?"

"Probably," Hermione admitted. If there was one thing she had learned about muggle hospitals while she was young it was that they couldn't keep a person against their will. "You can't keep her here. Not if she wants to go home."

"No you're right we can't. But there is no attending doctor that can sign her out."

"There may not be, but the head nurse can."

"I'll go and see if I can find her." The nurse left. Hermione too left to go back to the room. She had promised Ginny that they would be going home as soon she got back from the lab. How was she going to tell her best friend that she might have to spend the night in that room? Hermione grabbed the door knob, sighed and opened it. Ginny was sitting on the edge of the bed, Harry was underneath it looking for her clothes and Ron was still sitting in the chair at the end of the bed.

"Good are we leaving now?" Ron said as she walked into the room.

Hermione looked at Ginny and answered, "I'm afraid there may be a slight delay."

"What?" Ginny asked, "Why?"

"Apparently, the doctor you saw admitted you to the hospital," Hermione replied.

"But all they have to do get someone to sign me out, "Ginny said.

"It's not that simple," Hermione replied, "The attending doctor or the head nurse must sign you out."

"So, you're telling me that Ginny may have to spend the night here?" Ron asked.

"Maybe," Hermione replied, "the attending doctor is gone, but the head nurse should still be here."

There was a knock at the door and the nurse came in. "I'm sorry, miss, but the head nurse left ten minutes ago after her sift ended."

"Shit," Harry said. Then another thought came to his mind. "When they admit you don't you get a wrist band that has your information on it?"

"Yes," the nurse replied.

"I never got one of those," Ginny said.

"Well, then I guess you're free to go," the nurse told them. "Sorry about that. We'll call you in a day or two with the test results." The nurse left the room.

"Glad that's cleared up," Ron said, Harry came out from under the bed with Ginny's belongings bag.

"We'll leave while you get dressed, come on out when you're ready," Harry said, handing Ginny the bag. "Come on guys." He led Ron and Hermione out of the room and into the hallway. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

"Oh, I don't know," Ron replied.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked, never thinking to check the time once while they were in the hospital.

Harry checked his watch, "Almost four thirty."

"In the afternoon?"

"Yup."

"God, we've been here that long?" Hermione asked, surprised at the time.

"We must have," Ron said.

"We should go and grab some dinner," Harry said, as Ginny came out of the room, dressed and beautiful once again. "Hey, Gin." Harry put one arm around her waist. "How about some dinner?"

"What time is it?" Ginny asked, not knowing how long they had been there, to her it felt like almost the entire day, and from the answer she got it was almost the entire day. "Oh, my."

"So, is that a yes, then?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Of course," Ginny replied, giving her husband his smile back.

"Where do you want to go?" Ron asked.

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as I get to eat," Ginny replied.

"I feel like Chinese," Hermione said, "how about it?"

"Ok." Harry, Ron, and Ginny said.

They came to the main doors leading out of the hospital. Ron, to lazy to push the door open, pushed the button that opens the door for people that are in wheelchairs. "Ron, you lazy idiot!" Hermione said, as they went through the first set of doors. "You know that button is only for the people in wheelchairs, who can't open the door themselves."

"I can be handicapped too you know!" Ron said, annoyingly. "Oh! I'm in terrible pain! My legs hurt so bad that I can't walk! I think I need to use that button on the wall there to open the door for me!" Ron joked, as he pushed the button on the second set of doors. Harry and Ginny laughed, as Ron pretended to limp toward the door dragging his left leg.

Hermione gave Ron a disapproving look. "You know Ron, that's not very funny," Hermione said annoyed at her boyfriend's actions and words.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Ron said, placing an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. "I won't make fun at anything that you don't want me to."

"Good," Hermione said, laying her head on his shoulders, they walked ahead of Harry and Ginny.

Ron and Hermione led the way to the restaurant. The two couples walked along the sidewalk hand in hand, talking silently to each other. The two blocks from the hospital to the restaurant, in actual time took them fifteen minutes to walk, but in the minds of the young couples it was only seconds. Ron pulled the restaurant's door open and stood aside as Harry, Ginny, and Hermione entered it. "Where should we sit?" Hermione asked, as the door shut behind Ron.

"How about that table in the corner over there?" Ron suggested, indicating an elegantly set table with two candles and an embroidered white table cloth. It was set for four people.

"Alright," Ginny said, starting out toward the table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed. Ron and Hermione sat on the opposite side of the table that Ginny and Harry were on.

A waitress came over to the table and handed out the menus. She waited while the two young couples read over them and decided what they wanted. "Ready to order?" she asked them.

"Yes," Harry replied, "four wonton soups, four egg rolls, beef fried rice, BBQ pork lo mien, sweet and sour chicken balls, and chicken chow mien."

The waitress wrote this all down and asked, "And to drink?"

"A coke," Harry said.

"An ice tea," Hermione said.

"Shirley Temple for me," Ron said.

"And I'll have a ginger ale," Ginny replied.

"Alright, I'll be right back," the waitress said, heading toward the kitchens.

"How much is all this going to cost?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied, "Hermione add it up."

Hermione sighed, picked up the menu and asked, "Ginny, how much money do you have?"

Ginny pulled her wallet out and began counting her bills. "I have forty-five."

"Ok, we should be fine."

"Why? How much is this stuff going to cost?" Ron asked, as if he dreaded the answer.

"Around sixty or seventy dollars with the tax," Hermione replied matter-of- factly.

"Harry, before our food comes I have a very important question to ask you," Ron said.

"Sure," Harry replied.

"But not here," Ron looked around. The bar was empty, unusual for a busy restaurant. "Over there." He nodded toward the bar. They left Ginny and Hermione at the table and went over to sit at the bar.

"What did you want to ask me, Ron?" Harry said, a little concerned.

"Well, I'm thinking about proposing to Hermione," Ron said. He paused giving Harry time to take it in. Harry, however, was not surprised that this was what Ron wanted to talk about.

"Yes, go on," Harry said.

"Well, my question is this, should I wait to ask her or should I just get a ring like tomorrow and ask her?"

"Let me guess, you're scared because you don't want her to think that after what happened between you two last night you're only doing this because you had sex?" Harry was sure this was why Ron had come to him.

"Shhhh," Ron said, looking around hoping no one had heard Harry. Harry laughed. "What?"

"You uncomfortable with the word sex, Ronald Weasley?" Harry said an evil grin on his face.

"Of course not," Ron said, blushing a deep crimson. "Just not in public."

"Oh, I see," Harry said a smile still on his lips. "So, that is why then?"

"Yes."

"But that's not your reason for asking her to marry you is it?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Ron said. Too fast, Harry noticed. "Well, maybe that is part of it," Ron admitted, "but I really do love her."

"Well then, just tell her that and it doesn't matter when you ask her," Harry said.

"How did you know when to ask Ginny?" Ron asked.

"I didn't," Harry replied, getting up off the bar stool. "I talked to your father."

Dinner was absolutely wonderful, the food was really good and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had a wonderful time or at least it seemed like they did. Ron thought about proposing to Hermione all through dinner, thankfully none of the others noticed. It wasn't until after they had finished eating and Hermione and Ginny had gone to the bathroom to reapply their makeup, that Ron said anything. "Harry, what time does the jewelry store close tonight?"

"Nine. Why?"

"Because I want to get a ring for Hermione," Ron replied.

"Now?" Harry asked

"Yes. I want to ask her tomorrow."

"Oh, I get it," Harry said, a smile back on his face.

"Oh Harry don't even start with that shit again," Ron told him.

"Alright fine, you want to send the girls on home before we go?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but what do we tell them?"

"Um, tell them that we need to pick something up or something like that." Hermione and Ginny came out of the bathroom at that moment and Harry and Ron stopped talking.

"You ready to go?" Hermione asked.

"Um, you guys go home and Ron and I will be there later," Harry said.

"Where are you going?" Ginny questioned her husband.

"We've got an errand to run that we couldn't do today because you were in the hospital," Ron answered for him.

Ginny gave him a suspicious look, but didn't argue. "Well, then I guess Hermione and I will go home then, come on Hermione." Ginny led a stunned Hermione out of the restaurant and down the street toward the manor.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," Ron said.

"Come on, we'd better hurry," Harry said. They hurried out of the restaurant and down the opposite side of the street that the girls had gone down


	3. The Letter

Chapter 3: The Letter  
  
The dying sun shot its last few rays of light through the sky. The orange, red, and yellow streaked sky slowly faded into a dark blue as Hermione and Ginny made their way home. "It's pretty, isn't it?" Hermione asked as she walked beside Ginny.  
  
"Yes, tonight is going to be beautiful," Ginny replied.  
  
"You know it's too bad we don't have a house or a cottage by the ocean. Then we could go walking out on the beach at night. Have you ever done that?" Hermione said, their house was visible, which meant only a few more minutes of walking.  
  
"Yes, when Harry and I went to Mexico for our honeymoon, we danced and walked at night at the beach by our hotel," Ginny said, remembering that night.  
  
"When I get married I want to go to Hawaii for my honeymoon," Hermione said. Ginny noticed that she said 'when I get married' not 'when I marry Ron.'  
  
"You know that's where Ron wants to go for his honeymoon too," Ginny commented, as they turned up the driveway to the house.  
  
"Really?! Hawaii is a wonderful place to go of you ever get the chance. My parents took me there once," Hermione replied.  
  
"Thanks, I'll remember that." Ginny unlocked and opened the door. They walked over threshold and into the house. It was a little dark so Hermione went into the kitchen and turned on the light. Ginny followed and got a bottle of cold water out of the fridge, while Hermione became interested in a letter lying on the table.  
  
"Ginny, take a look at this," Hermione said, indicating the letter that was in her hand.  
  
"There's nothing written on it," Ginny observed. She was right; the plain white envelope had nothing written on it whatsoever. "Open it."  
  
Hermione grabbed the letter opener on the counter and ripped open the envelope. Taking the letter out she unfolded it and began to read. Ginny knew something was wrong when Hermione's face became paler as she read on. When she was finished, Hermione's limp hand fell to the table as the letter slid to the floor. One word escaped her lips that made Ginny dive for the fallen letter. "Shit."


	4. Engagement Rings and Magic

Chapter 4: Engagement Rings and Magic  
  
Harry and Ron walked into the jewelry store just after eight-thirty. "Sir, the store closes at nine, are you aware of that?" the salesman said, as Ron entered.  
  
"Of course," Ron replied, "besides, we won't be here that long anyway."  
  
"Alright," the salesman replied, "just hurry."  
  
Harry and Ron nodded and headed off in the direction of the rings, inside a display case. They peered into it, looking at various rings; some were diamonds and others had different stones in them, like pearls. "Hey Ron, check out this one," Harry said pointing to a gold band with a single tiny diamond in the middle of it. Ron moved closer to Harry to get a better look at the ring. It looked perfect, Ron thought. Then he looked at the price; almost two-hundred dollars.  
  
"It's cheap," Ron said.  
  
"Well, look at it," Harry replied, indicating the tiny diamond.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. I should buy it before I become attached to another ring that is more expensive," Ron replied. He called the salesman over from the door. "I would like to buy that ring please." Ron pointed to the ring inside the display case.  
  
The salesman looked up at Ron and said, "Are you sure, sir?"  
  
"Yes, of course," Ron replied impatiently.  
  
"Alright, then just let me get the key to the display case," He replied and started rummaging in a messy drawer below the cash register. Finally after a minute or so he pulled out a key. "Sorry about that, it's just that not many people buy from this case, so the key isn't used that much." He opened the display case and pulled out the diamond ring. He handed it to Ron and went back over to the cash register. The salesman dropped the key in the drawer, shut it and then punched up the price of the ring. "That'll be $229.99 please." Ron opened his wallet, pulled out $230, and handed it to the salesman. "Thank you."  
  
"Keep the penny," Ron said, taking the ring and walking out of the store with Harry close behind.  
  
"It's dark," Harry commented, looking around the street, which was now lit up by the overhead lamps.  
  
"Well, that's news to me," Ron joked. "Come on, Harry, the sun was setting when we left the restaurant."  
  
"It's a beautiful night though."  
  
"Yes, it is. You know its times like these that I wish that we had brought a house on the ocean."  
  
"Me too, you know Ron, I believe we could've bought one on the beach."  
  
"Maybe, but the manor was cheap enough that we could still afford to buy things that we needed, like furniture and food. Whereas if we had bought that house on the beach, we wouldn't be alive because we would've starved to death by now," Ron finished.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right." Harry looked down at the ground as they walked, they would be home in a few minutes. He thought about what it was going to be like being a father. After coming to the conclusion of waiting for that time to come, Harry said, "So, Ron, have you figured out how you're going to propose to Hermione?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that I could take her out to that restaurant by the beach, and then take her out walking on the beach. Maybe, go for a swim," Ron replied.  
  
"You should do it during dinner," Harry suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." They turned down their street and looked toward their house. To anyone else it would've looked perfectly normal, but to Harry and Ron, they found that the attic light being on was very strange. "Um, Harry, is that light where I think it is?" Ron asked, giving Harry a confused look.  
  
"Yes, I believe they're in the attic," he replied.  
  
"But what are they doing up there?"  
  
"I don't know. They must be either researching or doing magic."  
  
"What would they need to do magic for? I thought we agreed that while Voldemort was still around that we wouldn't do anything to attract him or his death eaters to us, including magic," Ron said, worriedly. They both hoped that Hermione and Ginny weren't doing magic, but simply researching something. But, then again, what they need to research in the magical world?  
  
"Come on, Ron, we'd better get home and see just what they're doing," Harry said, breaking into a run. Ron followed at a slightly slower pace, but kept up with his friend.


	5. A Change For The Worse

**Chapter 5: A Change for the Worse**

The banging of the front door and the hurried footsteps on the stairs, startled Ginny and Hermione; they stopped their chanting and dropped the book that they held. Both turned just in time to see Harry and Ron burst through the door. All four of them just stared at each other for moment, and then as Harry's eyes came to lie on the open spell book, a look of shock penetrated his features as he realized exactly what they were doing. "Ginny, Hermione," Harry's voice was cold and angry. "What the hell were you thinking doing magic?!"

Hermione looked a little too scared for a noise to escape her lips but it did, "Harry."

But she was cut off by her boyfriend, "Harry's right Hermione. You two should have never done a spell, especially one that requires more than just wands."

"They did what?!" Harry asked.

"Just look at the book, Harry. It's one that requires you to chant the spell, without the use of wands," Ron told him. Harry looked again at the open book lying on the floor in front of them and realized Ron was right.

Ginny took this opportunity to attempt to tell the two men the truth as Hermione had only minutes before and failed. "Harry, Ron," she pleaded. "Please listen to us. It's not what you think."

"Oh, really!" Ron retorted. "Ginny, you and Hermione have done something that might very well have cost us our lives!"

"No, Ron," Hermione said. Seeing that this argument was going no where, Harry bent down to grab the book off the floor. Closing it, he saw the title, just as Ron looked too. It was titled, Powerful Spells to Protect You and Your Family from Vampires, Demons and Other Forces of Darkness. Both turned their gaze to rest on the two women standing in front of them.

"Explain," Ron said. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, thankful that the argument had finally ended.

Hermione decided to tell them. "We were doing a protection spell on the house to protect us from Voldemort."

"Hermione, why are you doing this now?" Harry asked.

"Because when we came home, we found this on the table," Ginny said, taking the letter off of the table to her right and put it in Harry's outstretched hand. He took and unfolded it. Ron leaned closer to Harry to read it.

"Hermione, Ginny. What the? Bloody hell," was all Ron managed to get out as he saw who the letter was from.

_Dear Harry Potter, Ginny Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, _

_I'm sending this letter to inform you that we have received disclosed information from one of our spies that Lord Voldemort is planning a full scale attack. It is not certain when and how he will do this. We are certain, however, that you four are the prime targets for the attack. Our sources tell us that his attack is planned for sometime in the near future and we advise you to do everything you can to protect yourselves from Dark Magic. There is little more information that we know, except that if he is not stopped, Lord Voldemort will change the entire world for the worse. It's up to you four to stop him. The fate of the entire world lies in your hands._

_Wishing you the best in your fight,_

_The Order of the Phoenix_


	6. The Spell

A/N: Finally I was able to update! But unfortunately I still don't have my computer fixed. This is a different version of Chapter 6 that I wrote yesterday. But the I think this is the better version. The other one strayed slightly away from my original plot. If I'm able to save the files from my computer I'll post it as an alternate chapter to this one. Anyway, I know you waited a long time for this and I won't keep you anylonger.

**Chapter 6: The Spell**

Harry and Ron stood in complete astonishment. The letter fell from Harry's hand to the hardwood floor with a little whoosh. "Well?!" Hermione's harsh voice shattered the uneasy silence that had stood in the air since Ron's last comment before reading the letter.

"Sshh, Hermione," Ginny scolded her older friend. "You don't have to be that rash with them." Both men backed up from the middle of the room and sat down on the couch on the wall by the door. Hermione scowled at her and bent down to retrieve the fallen letter.

"So, you were doing a protection spell then?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied, walking over to her husband and sitting in his lap. She laid back and wrapped her arms around his neck. While Harry draped his arms around her waist. "You ok, Harry, honey?"

It took him a moment to respond, "Yeah, I think so. It's just that we tried so hard to escape from Voldemort, and now we get this letter from England saying that he knows where we are and is coming after us."

"Now, Harry, you can't be so sure of that," Hermione said.

"And just why not? You did read the letter didn't you?" he retorted.

She sighed and settled herself beside Ron before saying anything, "I think you misunderstood me, Harry." He gave her a look that clearly said, well-if-you-had-been-a-bit-nicer-about-it-I-might've-understood-you. "What I meant was that he might not know exactly where we are. Not that Voldemort is coming after us, because he obviously is." Silence stood in the air for the second time that night.

"So, now what?" Ron ended it.

"Well, we should finish that spell," Hermione stated.

"What? We thought you guys did finish it," Harry said, sitting up and forcing Ginny off him. She didn't look too happy, but got up to get the book off of the table on the other side of the room.

"No, we didn't get the chance," Ginny replied, returning to the middle of the room and opening the spell book. Harry got up and went to look at the book.

"Which spell is it?" he asked.

"This one," Ginny answered, putting her finger on the page.

"Hmm, a protection spell," Ron joined them. "And a very powerful one at that."

"Ginny, maybe they could help us this time," Hermione suggested. "It might make the effect more powerful."

"Right," she said, "here guys, you need to memorize the words to the spell." Ginny handed Harry the book and he and Ron went back to the couch to read it over.

"Do we have any incense?" Hermione asked, as she pulled four large, white candles out of an old cupboard.

"I don't know," Ginny said.

"If we have any it'll be downstairs in the potions cabinet," Harry called, not looking up from the book.

"Why do you want incense anyway, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"It enhances the effectiveness of the spell, as will these candle's," she responded, before heading to the door. She hurried down to the main floor and went into the kitchen. Flipping the basement light on, she dashed down those stairs and over to the potions cabinet. The jars that held the most of the potion ingredients were covered in dust; the incense was in the front on the first shelve. She grabbed it and ran back up to main floor. Turning off the light, Hermione grabbed some matches off the kitchen counter, what they were doing there she had no idea, and entered the attic a minute later. "Ok, everyone ready?"

"Yeah," they replied in unison.

"Alright this is what we need to do," she responded. "Each of you take a candle and light it. Here's some matches. Ginny, can you get that basin over there?" She nodded and handed it to Hermione. "Now sit in a circle on the floor in the middle of the room." They all went over with their lighted candle's and sat down. "Place the candle in front of you." She lit the incense and placed it in the middle of them. As everyone else put the candle's down. "Join hands, and close your eyes." She paused and reached for Ron and Ginny's hands, then closed her eyes. "On the count of three say the spell four times without stopping or breaking the circle. Ready?" Hermione said, as she got a chorus of yes's. "Ok, one, two, three..."

Together they recited the spell four times in a row. A little ball of white light appeared in the center of the circle and grew with every recitation. Finally at the end of the last time, the light spread throughout the house. Leaving, an invisible, yet protective barrier against dark magic on the house and it's inhabitants.

A/N: Chapter 7 should be up in a few days. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	7. A Late Night Talk

**Chapter 7: A Late Night Talk**

Ron was the first to break the circle, he dropped Hermione and Harry's hands and blew out his candle. The others followed. They got up and put the candle's back in the cabinet they came from. "Um, Hermione?" Ron asked, walking back into the middle of the room, where the bowl of burning incense still sat.

"Yes?" she replied from the bookshelf.

"What do you want me to do with this?" he picked up the bowl.

"One minute, honey," she said, as placed the book in the proper spot on the shelf and turned to him. "Oh, you can just set that down on the table, it'll burn out eventually." He did just that and then went back to the couch and flopped down onto it. Hermione joined him moments later, followed by Harry. Ginny settled in his lap again. She leaned down into her husband and turned her head so she could kiss him. After a few seconds they broke apart.

"I love you Harry James Potter," she said, and captured his lips again. This time she traced his lips with her tongue, requesting entry. Harry granted her wish, giving her full access to his mouth. She moved so she could wrap her legs around his waist without breaking the kiss.

Ron got up looking like he was going to be sick, "come on, Hermione, I can't standing watching those two." But there was a slight smile on his face like he was up to something. She took the hint and got up as well. They kissed and went out into the hallway, just as Harry and Ginny's shirts flew onto the floor behind them.

"So what exactly did you have in mind, Ronald Weasley?" Hermione asked, as she licked her lips in a seductive way. He grinned and kissed her. Their passionate kiss continued all the way to Ron's room, where he kicked the door shut as they entered.

Later that night, Ron woke. He lay there for a few moments, before deciding to get something to drink. Slipping on a pair of dark blue silk boxers he left the bedroom. Hermione was still sleeping peacefully, she hadn't noticed that he left.

Walking downstairs he saw that a light was on in the living room. At the bottom of the stairs he realized that the TV was on. Someone had to be watching it. Forgetting his thirst, Ron walked into the living room instead of the kitchen.

Harry was the one who sat on a chair watching a muggle late night TV show. "Hey, mate," he said as Ron walked passed him and sat on another chair. When he didn't get an answer he asked, "is everything ok, Ron? You seem distant. Did something happen between you and Hermione?"

Ron sighed, he knew Harry wouldn't leave him alone until he got answer. "No nothing happened between us that I regret. It's just that now that Voldemort is after us, I don't know how she'll take it when I propose. Hell, she might not even want to marry me."

Harry smiled, "Oh, come on Ron! You can't seriously believe that?" His friend just stared at the floor not even daring to look at him. "Look, Hermione loves you. Your thick skull might not let you believe that in your head; but you feel her love for you in your heart. And Don't you dare tell me that this is just a load of shit, because I know what I'm talking about."

"But Harry, this changes everything," Ron said. "What if she doesn't want to marry me because she thinks that I'm only doing it because of him."

He sighed, "alright, I you know what? I'll make a bet with you that Hermione will say yes when you ask her tomorrow."

"How much?" Ron asked, suddenly interested.

"Twenty bucks," Harry replied.

He smiled and reached out his hand to shake on it, "you got a bet, mate." He leaned back in his chair, happier then when he had first come down the stairs. "I should make the reservations for dinner," he said, reaching for the phone.

"Um, Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"It's twelve thirty in the morning, it's not likely the restaurant will be open."

"Oh, right," he replied, blushing slightly at his stupidness and putting the phone back down.

Harry yawned, "well, I'm tired. I should go back to bed before Ginny wakes and I'm not beside her. She might start to freak out, thinking I've been kidnaped or something." He laughed as he said that last part.

"Um yeah, that Ginny for you," Ron said, smiling.

"Well, goodnight, Ron."

"Goodnight." Harry hurried up the stairs. Ron sat in the chair for a few moments before shutting off the TV and getting his drink. Leaving the house completely dark, he went back up to his room, where Hermione was still fast asleep. He crawled carefully back into the bed so as not to wake her. He fell asleep almost instantly.


	8. A New Day

A/N: Yes! My writers block is finally gone! Here is the long awaited chapter 8. I don't really like the first half of the chapter. I reworte it at least 10 times. I know it is really boring, but just bear with me because this chapter is really important to the rest of the story. Enjoy! (although I don't think you will).

**Chapter 8: A New Day**

Friday morning dawned, clear and cool. It was early October after all, and even though they lived in San Francisco, California it was still early in the month.

The first rays of the morning sun warmed the two sleeping couples. Ron and Hermione stayed asleep, however, but Harry and Ginny woke. "Good morning, love," Ginny said, as she yawned and stretched. He sat up and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Morning," he replied. She got up off the bed and walked to the closet, where she pulled out a pair of her favorite jeans and a nice, white blouse. He joined her there and took out jeans and a Hawaiian print shirt.

"Where's my hair brush?" Ginny called from the night stand beside the bed.

"In the bathroom, I think," Harry replied, buttoning up his shirt.

"Right." She left the room in search of her hair brush.

Meanwhile, in Ron and Hermione's room, the sunlight woke them. "Morning, Ron," she said, sitting up, but using the sheet to cover herself.

"Morning, love," he replied, kissing her softly on the lips. Their kiss broke and he pushed the sheet off, so he could get out of the bed. Ron walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt from his closet.

"I'm going to go and take a nice hot shower," Hermione said, from the bed. She too threw the sheets off herself, and got up. She grabbed Ron's robe off of the closet door and left for her room. Sighing, he grabbed his hair brush off the dresser and combed his bright red hair, before leaving the room.

Ginny entered the bathroom and found what she was looking for on the sink counter. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and was just finishing applying some light makeup when Hermione walked in. "Morning, Hermione," Ginny said.

"Morning, Ginny," Hermione replied, "I was just coming to take a shower, but if you need the bathroom then I can wait."

"No, it's alright," she said, "I was just finishing up when you came in anyway." She left to go downstairs. Hermione set her clothes on the counter top, hung her towel over the shower door, turned on the water, dropped her robe and stepped into the warm rushing water.

Harry was the first one into the kitchen; he went to the fridge and pulled out the carton of eggs and some bacon. Turning the stove on he pulled out a couple of frying pans and began to cook.

Ron entered the kitchen smelling the bacon. "Umm, what's for breakfast?" He walked over to Harry and looked into the frying pans on the stove.

"You know what Ron?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't believe you've ever cooked for us before."

Ron snorted, "You don't _want _me to cook for you, trust me."

Harry laughed, "You can' be that bad, can you?"

"Last time I cooked, I almost burnt the house down!" Both men laughed as Ginny walked in.

"Umm, its smells awful good in here, please say that you're the one cooking it dear," she said going over to Harry and hugging him form behind.

"Of course," he replied, flipping an egg. "Ok, it's almost ready. Where's Hermione?"

"In the shower," Ron and Ginny replied at the same time. Ron blushed and looked at his sister.

"How did you know that's where she is?" he asked.

"She came in the bathroom as I was leaving," she responded. And went over to the cupboard to get out four plates. She set them down at the table along with forks, knifes and cups. Harry brought the food to the table and Ron got the orange juice and milk from the fridge.

"Morning, everyone!" Hermione cheerfully said from the entrance to the kitchen. Ron looked up and smiled at her. She returned it, sitting down as the others returned the greeting. The others were just sitting down too, as the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Hermione grabbed to phone off the wall and answered it. "Hello?"

A woman at the other end politely said, "Hello, are you Mrs. Virginia Potter?"

"No, but she's right here."

"Can please talk to her?"

"Of course." Hermione called Ginny over to the phone and she picked it up.

"Hello?" Ginny said.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter," the woman said. "I'm calling from the Hospital that you had some tests done yesterday."

"Oh, did you get the results?"

"Yes, we did." The tone of the woman's voice changed at the moment. It went to a more sympathetic tone.

"Well? Can you tell me what you found?"

"Your white blood cell count is way below normal. We don't exactly know why that is."

"Why not?" the information that she was given didn't really concern Ginny for the simple reason that it sounded like something that could be cured easily.

"Well, there could be several reasons why. Although with the symptoms that you had our doctors believe it could be leukemia." At these words Ginny suddenly felt dizzy, without saying goodbye she hung the phone up, her eyes met Harry's just before she lost consciousness.

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger! But I won't take a long time to update. Anyway, please review and look for the next chapter. If it's not up tomorrow it'll be up within the next week.


	9. Ginny's Sickness

**Chapter 9: Ginny's Sickness**

Harry saw the weakness in Ginny's eyes and he managed to grab her before she hit the cold, hard floor.

Ron and Hermione jumped up the minute she started to fall. "Quick, Harry, get her to the couch," Hermione instructed. He obeyed her and the others followed. Harry laid Ginny down just as she was starting to stir.

"Umm, Harry?" she wasn't sure that it was her husband standing above her or not.

"I'm here, baby," she heard his reply and knew for sure that it was him. Harry reached up and stroked her lovely red hair, as her eyes fluttered open. "Hey, beautiful. You gave us a scare there for a minute." He gave her a sweet smile and kissed her forehead. As he pulled back she returned his smile with a small one.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, as she tried to push herself up.

"No, Ginny stay lying down," Hermione said, she stood to the right of Ginny's head. "You might get dizzy again."

"Who was the phone?" Ron asked.

Ginny sighed, "It was the hospital."

"What did they want?" Hermione inquired.

"They received the test results," Ginny told them. She paused, debating on whether or not to tell them what the doctors had found. She decided that they might as well know, they were going to find out sooner or later, and sooner was better than later, right? "The doctors think I have a condition called, leukemia." Harry and Hermione faces paled when she was finished. Ron however looked confused.

"Leukemia? What's that?" he asked. Ginny and Harry gave him a look.

"Ron, it's a form of cancer," Hermione said, quietly. Her head down and her eyes fixed on the floor.

As soon as the words came out of Hermione's mouth, Ron was sorry that he had asked.

"How do they treat it?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed, "the same way as with other types of cancer: chemotherapy."

"Can it be cured?" Ginny wanted to know.

"Well, in a way it could," Hermione said, "what happens is it goes into remission. When it does it could stay like that for years, even the rest of your life. But you must remember that there's always a chance that it could come back." The others were silent as she spoke. Just as she was finishing the phone rang again. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed it off of the wall. "Hello?"

"Yes, I was just talking to Mrs. Potter before she hung up the phone on me," the woman from the hospital said. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine, now," Hermione replied. Ron joined her in the kitchen.

"Who is it?" he mouthed sitting down in the chair in front of her.

"The hospital," Hermione mouthed back.

"That's good to hear, considering her condition," the woman said, drawing Hermione's attention back to the phone. "Anyway, what I was really calling back for is, we need to speak to her immediately about treatment options."

"Ok," Hermione said, not really liking the idea of Ginny getting her chemotherapy from a muggle hospital.

"Is she able to come to the phone to discuss it?"

"She's resting at the moment. I can get her husband to come to the phone if you wish to talk to him."

"No, that's fine. I can call back later. Thank you." The woman hung up the phone before Hermione could say anything farther.

"What did they want?" Ron asked, Harry entered the room behind him.

"They're going to call back later to discuss treatment options with Ginny. There's one thing I'm worried about, though," Hermione told them. "Because she's a witch, her body is going to react differently to the chemo. She won't loose her hair, but she will get weak and tried all the time. It might even make her sick."

"But that happens with muggles too," Harry said.

"Yes, but it'll be much more serious with her. Instead of making her sick for a few hours, it'll last for days," Hermione said, sadly.

"What do you think we should do then?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. And the fact that she's pregnant changes things too. Maybe she should see some healers at the local Wizard's hospital. They might be able to give you better answers than me."

"So, you don't think that we should talk to the muggle doctors?" Harry asked.

"No, not until we've seen the healers."

"Ok."

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked, seeing that she was no longer on the couch.

"She's sleeping up in our room," Harry replied.

"Well, I've got to get to work," Hermione said, looking at the clock; it was almost noon. "I'll see you guys later." She went to the door, grabbed her car keys and headed out.

"Now, what?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"I'll make us some lunch," Harry said and went to the fridge. "Maybe you should make those dinner reservations before it's too late."

"Right. Did Hermione say what time her shift is done at the hospital?" Ron said, reaching for the phone.

"No, but she be home by six."

"Ok." Ron dialed the restaurant's number and made a reservation for seven o'clock that evening, before sitting down for lunch with Harry.

A/N: Wow! This week has been really busy for me! I unfortunately don't know if I can get the next chapter up this week, cause my after school time is almost all taken away with my Drama class rehearsals. But luckily we start performances next week and I should have time to write the next chapter then. Anyway, I really should be memorizing lines so I'm gonna shut up now, so you can review this chapter!

P.S. Chapter 10 preview: Dinner with R/Hr, What happens when he proposes, Will she accept? And possibly an appearance from a Death Eater.


	10. Dinner and a Proposal

**Chapter 10: Dinner and a Proposal**

"Where the hell is Hermione?!" Ron yelled, from up the stairs. It was getting closer and closer to six-thirty that evening. He was getting ready for a night of dinner and dancing with his soon to be fiancée, or at least he hoped she would be.

"I haven't seen her since she left for work this morning," Harry screamed back.

"Did you tell her that you were planning on taking her out to dinner tonight?" Ginny asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"Well, no," Ron admitted, somewhat embarrassed.

"Well, then, how can you be so sure that she'll even be home before seven?" Ginny said, standing in front of her brother with her hands on her hips.

"Because her sift is done at six! That's why I made the reservations for seven!"

"Right."

"Look, can you two please stop arguing?" Harry asked, coming up the steps. "Besides I think I heard her car pull in just now." Sure enough, Hermione walked through the door moments later. Her hair was a mess, and she didn't look very happy. Ron ran down the stairs to greet her.

"Hey honey," he said, "rough day at the hospital?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Hermione replied, "I had to deliver three babies and two sets of twins, and I never got my lunch break. I'm so hungry!" She went to move into the kitchen in search of something to eat, when Ron stopped her.

"Wait, Hermione," he told her. She looked at him as if he was crazy. "Please." She started to laugh, why he wasn't sure.

"Ron, I'm not in the mood to have sex right now. I really need to eat something." Harry and Ginny, who still stood on the stairs laughed at this. Hermione turned to them, and before she could tell them anything, they took off up the stairs.

"No, that's not what I wanted," Ron said, a little red in the face. "I just thought that since neither one of us has had any dinner that we might go out together." He paused, letting her think it over for a moment. When she gave him a smile he said, "So, how about it then?" Hermione nodded. "Great! Then we should get ready, so we can be at the restaurant for seven." Without saying anything else he ran up into to his room to get ready.

"Wonder what this is all about?" Hermione said, to herself before going up to her room. She pulled off her work clothes and found a nice black dress, because she had little time to get ready, she just brushed her hair out and pulled it back into a sweeping ponytail and let a few strands hang around her face. As a final touch she put on some light lipstick, eye shadow, and Blush. Hermione found some black shoes with a slight heel, but too high. Slipping them on her feet and grabbing a small purse, she left her room.

Ron was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing black dress pants, with matching shoes, jacket, and tie. And a white freshly ironed dress shirt_. Well, he couldn't have ironed it himself_, she thought_. But he does look extremely handsome_. "You look really beautiful," he said, as she came down the stairs. She smiled.

"Well, you're extremely handsome," She took his arm. "So, who ironed your shirt for you? I know that you have no clue on how to use a muggle iron."

"Harry did," Ron told her, as they walked out into the navy blue sky that came with the night.

"Really, I would've thought that Ginny had done it."

"Well, there was no way I was going to ask my sister it iron it for me!" He opened the car door so that she could get in.

"Why, thank you," She said, getting in and shutting the door. Ron went around to the driver's side and got in.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet and peaceful; Hermione spent most of her time looking at the stars in the heavens, although that was kind of hard to do in a car that was moving.

Dinner was absolutely wonderful. Ron and Hermione enjoyed a three course meal consisting of pasta, steak, and finally desert. They had expensive wine to drink. "Oh, Ron! How are you ever going to pay for all of this? It's so wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed, just as desert arrived. Just after the waiter had taken away their finished desert plates, and Hermione had gone to the bathroom to freshen up, Ron went to the DJ and requested a song that he wanted to dance to with her. He hoped that he could one day use it in their wedding. Bryan Adams (Everything I Do) I Do It for You was one of the most beautiful songs that he had ever heard.

Hermione was walking back to the table when she heard one of her favourite muggle songs fill the restaurant. When she got to the table she saw Ron standing there and smiling at her. "May I have this dance?" he asked, offering his hand. She grinned and took his hand, nodding. "I love this song," he whispered in her ear, as they slowly danced. "I want it to be our wedding song." Hermione's eyes suddenly went wide. Ron let go of her and got down on one knee. "Hermione," he said, taking her hands in his. Her face was expressionless; he couldn't tell what her reaction was going to be when he asked her. "I've spent most of life loving you, and I wish to continue that, because 'there's no love, like your love.' Will you marry me?" Ron pulled out the box with the ring in it. He looked up into her face, and saw that her eyes were still very wide. She shook her head, grabbed her purse and ran through the restaurant and into the street. Hermione ran in the direction of their home, she couldn't ever tell Ron what had happened to her that had caused her not accepted his proposal.

Back at the manor, Ginny Potter was lying on the couch in the living room, reading a book. Her husband was upstairs in the attic looking for some books on the Dark Arts. They wanted to find a spell that would finish Lord Voldemort off for good. It wasn't an easy task; there were very few books that even had spells that could protect you from him.

She didn't notice the door to her house slowly open. A tall figure in long black robes walked through the entrance into the living room and quietly moved behind the couch. Ginny never noticed anything, which was until the intruder came up behind her.

Moving quickly, he grabbed her around the waist and put a gloved hand over her mouth to keep her from making any noise that might alert someone else in the house. But the minute she felt him grab her, she screamed. He didn't care, however, and pulled off the couch, out the front door, and apparated to a place where no one was sure to find her, before he was done with Ginny.

A/N: I wrote this during school. I was lucky the teachers never found out! Anyway, I've been really tired lately, having drama pratices all hours of the day and night. So, I'll see when the next chapter can be written. Probably sometime this weekend or next week. Anyway, don't forget to review!


	11. Missing

A/N: Ok this chapter took a little longer than I thought to get written. And I don't really like this one either, but oh well, I'm not gonna rewrite it10 times like I did with Chapter 8. Sorry that it's so short.

**Chapter 11: Missing**

Hermione ran through the streets, she wasn't far from home. As she turned up the street, her eyes were focused on their home; she saw two figures exit out of the front door. One was wearing long black robes, and the other for sure was Ginny.

Instinct kicked in, and she ran down the street. "Ginny! GINNY!" she yelled, running as fast as she could. It didn't make a difference, the kidnapper apparated away with Ginny. "Arrêter!" she yelled the spell for stopping a person from apparating. But it was too late. "Shit," she said, slowing down.

Meanwhile in the Manor, Harry Potter was franticly looking for his missing wife. She had been downstairs on the couch reading when he heard a scream and came to see if she was alright. Moments after he discovered that Ginny was no longer in the house, Hermione burst through the door. "Harry! Ginny's been kidnapped!"

"What?! Are you sure?" he asked, breathlessly. She nodded. "Oh God, by who?"

"I don't know. I couldn't see his face. It was a wizard though because he apparated away with her," she replied.

"Where's Ron?"

"I don't know, I left the restaurant without him. I didn't accept his proposal, Harry," she told him.

"Come on, we need to find Ron so we look for Ginny," he said, grabbing the door handle and swinging it open.

Ron's car pulled into the driveway at that moment, seeing Harry and Hermione rushing out the door, he slowly got out of the car. "Hermione, why didn't you tell me the reason you don't want to marry me?"

She shook her head, not caring about that at the moment. "Ron, Ginny's missing. I saw a wizard coming out of the house carrying her on his shoulders. He apparated away before I could stop him."

"What's the easiest way we can find her?" Ron asked, also dropping the proposal issue. He was very scared for his sister and best friend.

"Wait a minute. I know how we can locate her right away!" Hermione said, and rushed back into the house and up the stairs to the attic. The men followed. "Harry, get me something personal of Ginny's. Ron, get me that world map." She instructed. Harry ran out of the room without asking any questions. Ron grabbed the map, while Hermione rummaged in the drawer of an old desk. Finally, getting what she wanted, Hermione went over to where Ron had laid the map and Harry was standing with Ginny's favorite necklace.

"Hermione, what are doing?" Ron asked, as she grabbed the necklace and the crystal that she had found in the desk and started waving it over the map.

"It's an ancient magic," she explained. "If you wave a crystal and a personal belonging of a witch or wizard you can locate them on a map."

"You think it'll actually work?" Harry asked.

"Hopefully," Hermione replied, looking up at him. Her eyes returned to map just as the crystal dropped onto it. "Found her."

A/N: I might write the next chapter tomorrow, if not sometime next week it should be up.

Chapter 12 preview: Who took Ginny and why? and where excatly is she?


	12. Trapped In Paradise

**WARNING:** This chapter contains mature themes. I do not recommend you read it if you are under 13.

**Chapter 12: Trapped In Paradise**

Hermione frowned at the map. "What is it?" Harry asked her.

"It's Ginny. According to this, whoever took her, they're in Hawaii."

"What?" Ron said, leaning in for a better look at the map. Sure enough, the crystal had landed on the island of Hawaii.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Harry said, "Let's go!"

"Harry, it's not that simple," Hermione told him.

"She's right, Harry. It could take us days to find her, depending on where exactly she is," Ron said.

"Well, we can't just leave her! She's my wife for goodness sake! And if you two aren't going to get off your sorry asses and help me look for her, then I'll just go myself!"

"Harry! Wait, we'll go with you," Hermione sighed, "Come on Ron."

"Ok, then, lets apparate to the Honolulu airport and go from there," Harry said.

"Hang on; let me grab the crystal and necklace. If we get a map of the islands while we're there, I can do the spell again. It'll give us an exact location on where Ginny is." She grabbed them and they disapparated.

Ginny lay in complete darkness; she couldn't see anything and it frightened her. She tried to move, but was in so much pain that it wasn't possible. "Well, I see the little whore finally woke up," a cold drawling voice said, in the darkness.

She startled and whirled around in the direction of the voice, "how dare you call me that!" she yelled. Ginny heard swift footsteps coming toward her, and the next thing she knew was that he had hit her, hard, in the stomach. She felt the blood run down her legs. "No!" she screamed. He grabbed her and threw her to the ground, where he ripped the clothes off her and raped Ginny. "No, please!" she pleaded with the man. "HARRY! Harry!"

He laughed, "He can't save you, now shut up, bitch!" he hit her in the head, so firm that she passed out.

"Where should we start?" Ron asked, as they walked out of the airport.

"Well, we should see if she is on this island," Hermione said. Setting the map that they had bought down on the sidewalk and pulling out the necklace and crystal. She held the crystal and necklace above the map, waiting for it to drop. It didn't. "Um, she must not be on this island." Hermione looked up at the two boys standing in front of her.

"Can we get another map, of all the islands?" Harry asked.

"Probably, I'll see," Hermione replied and walked back into the airport. She returned seconds later with a bigger map. "I'll try this one." She repeated the ritual, this time the crystal landed, on the island of Maui. "Come on, I found her." Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron's hands and apparated to the island.

"Ok, now where?" Ron asked.

"This way," Hermione dragged them along the street.

"Wouldn't it just be easier if we apparated there?" Harry suggested.

"Right," Hermione said, "It's here." She pointed to a tiny mark on the map labeled 'Undersea Caves'.

"Wait a minute, are you sure this is where they are?" Ron said, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes," she said and apparated.

Ginny awoke; she felt the dried blood on head and tasted it on her lips. She heaved herself into a sitting position, and moaned from the pain. "So, awake are we?" the voice said.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" she spat at the voice.

"I think you know exactly who I am," he replied, taking a step toward her and walking into the little bit of light that was coming in through a hole in the cave's roof. The sunlight fell onto his platinum blonde hair and pale face. Ginny gasped.

"Malfoy?!"

"Yes, that's right," he drawled.

"What do you want with me?"

"Well, that's certainly a stupid question isn't it?" he said. "You're pregnant, or at least you were."

"You selfish little-"

"Yes, yes, I killed your child. But I also had to make sure you could never have another one." Ginny screamed at this and called him everything she could think of. "You see, this child of yours would have power the world has never seen before, and I couldn't let it be born." She tried to stand, she was going to kill Malfoy with her bare hands if she could, but her injuries got the best of her and she passed out again.

Draco smirked, his father had been right, about what side to choose in the end. He felt water at his feet; high tide. He would have to get out of the cave now or it would be flooded before long. Without looking back at the naked, red-headed figure laying still in the darkness, he turned and apparated out of the cave.

A/N: Sorry, I had to do that to poor Ginny, but what happened to her all ties in with the rest of the story. BIG HINT: What happened to her might also effect someone else in the story. EVEN BIGGER HINT: Think about why Hermione turned Ron's proposal down.


	13. Bring Me To Life

**Chapter 13: Bring Me To Life **

The trio apparated into darkness, although that wasn't their only problem, "Argh," Ron said, "There's water in here."

"Of course there is!" Hermione told her boyfriend, "honestly Ron, how dim can you be? It is an underwater cave you know." She pulled her wand out of her pocket and said, "Lumos." Harry and Ron followed suit.

"Come on," Harry said, and led them farther into the cave. The farther they went, the water level dropped, but there was no sign of Ginny Potter.

"Um, is it just me, or is the water level actually rising?" Ron asked after noticing that the water was no longer receding.

"Oh crap," Hermione said, stopping and turning to look at Ron. "What time is it?"

"Around midnight, why?" Ron said.

"High tide," Harry whispered. "Guys, we need to find her and get out quick, before the entire cave is filled with water." He started running, or going as swift as he could through knee high water.

It didn't take them long to get to the end of the cave. Harry turned around in the now waist high water and said in a desperate voice, "she's not here."

"She has to be, Harry, the crystal never lies," Hermione told him. Then a terrible thought occurred to her. "Check under the water," she simply stated and dived under.

After several seconds of unsuccessful searching, she returned to the surface for air. She was about to dive down when she spotted Ron surfacing.

"Hermione, Harry! Help me, I've got her!" he yelled. Harry surfaced at once and Hermione wadded over. Ron pulled Ginny's extremely pale head above the water; she was unconscious, naked and awfully bruised.

"Here, cover her with this," Hermione pulled off her long coat and handed it to Ron; with Harry's help, he wrapped his sister's body in it.

"Is she going to be alright?" Harry asked, as Hermione took Ginny from Ron's arms.

"Not if we can't get her to a hospital," Hermione replied, "she's not breathing, and I can't tell if she even has a pulse. Come on, we need to get out of here and to the hospital."

"The wizard one, where you work?" Ron asked, Hermione nodded and they apparated.

"I need some help here!" Hermione yelled out to the medi-witches and Healers that were working that night in the emergency rooms of the hospital. She ran over to an empty hospital bed, lying in the hallway and laid Ginny on it.

"What happened?" A young male Healer asked as he rushed over from the desk. They started rolling the bed into a room; Harry and Ron followed

"We're not sure," Hermione replied, "we found her like this. She's not breathing, there's probably a lot of water in her lungs, we found her underwater. She was severely beaten."

"Also looks like she was sexually assaulted," the Healer added, he was grabbing tubes putting them down Ginny's throat to suck out any water that was in her lungs.

Hermione stopped attaching the heart monitor, and looked at Ginny; there were severe marks on her thighs and pelvic region of her stomach, which would definitely mean that she had been raped.

Harry, who until now had been in shock, burst out at the Healer's words, "she was what??!!!" He moved toward them.

The Healer looked at Harry and said, "Please sir, stand back we need to work,"

Hermione, who had just about finished with the heart monitor, turned to Ron and said, "Ron, take Harry someplace where he can calm down."

"But Hermione is Ginny going to be alright?" Ron asked.

She flipped a few switches on the machine and it turned on. Hermione stared at the monitor for a few seconds before franticly grabbing another saying, "We need to shock her, now! Her heart's not working properly." The Healer grabbed the machine from Hermione and put it on Ginny's chest. He pressed a button and her body jumped.

"What are you doing to her?" Harry said, franticly.

Hermione turned around and grabbed him, "Please Harry! Calm down, we need to work quickly if we're going to save her. Now Ron, please take him and remove yourselves from the room." Ron looked scared, but did as he was told.

"Come on Harry," Ron dragged his shocked best friend out of the hospital room and into the waiting room. He let him go once he was settled into a chair.

Harry sat with his head in his hands "Oh gosh, Ron, I don't know what to do, I feel so helpless."

"Don't worry about it, I feel the same way." Ron sighed, "Would you like anything from the vending machine?"

"No, I'm too worried to eat right now." Ron got up and went over to the machine in the corner of the room and a bag of chips for himself and a chocolate bar for Harry. He threw the bar into Harry's lap and flung himself into the chair beside him.

"If it helps, I could tell you that Hermione turned me down tonight," Ron said.

"I know, she told me, just before you arrived at the house."

"I wonder why."

"I don't know, maybe you should talk to her about it."

"I want to, but I'm afraid of the answer."

"Well, it can't be that bad, can it?" Harry said, all this time he avoided eye contact with Ron; he just simply stared at the floor.

"No, I guess not." Silence filled the room; they were the only ones in there at this time of night.

"Do you think Ginny's going to be alright?" Harry asked, finally meeting Ron's eyes.

Ron shook his head, "I don't know, Harry, she looked pretty bad."

"I swear, the moment I get my hands on the asshole that did this to her, I'm going to kill him!" Ron just nodded and stared at the floor. "Do you think she knows who did it?" He couldn't answer because at that moment; the door to the hospital room where Ginny was burst open.

Hermione came out first, followed by the Healer and the bed, with Ginny's still unconscious body, on it. They pushed it toward an elevator in the hallway.

Harry and Ron jumped up and followed them. "Where are you taking her?" Harry asked.

"Emergency surgery," the Healer replied.

"Is it serious?" Ron asked; Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course it is!" she said, while the elevator opened and they ran down the hallway.

"You two need to stay here," the Healer said, opening a set of doors. He and Hermione rolled Ginny down the rest of the hallway and into surgery.

**A/N: **Well, now that it is the Holidays, I have more time on my hands. So we'll say an update every or everyother day? Just so you know, I do plan on finishing this over the Holidays.


	14. Saving Ginny

**Chapter 14: Saving Ginny**

Harry and Ron stopped at the set of double doors leading to the surgery rooms. They watched as Ginny was rolled out of sight. After what seemed like hours, Ron turned to Harry, "let's sit down; it'll be a while before they're done." They went over to some chairs on the side of the hallway. There was an elderly man sitting in one of the chairs, "hello," Ron said, as he sat in the chair across from the man.

"Hello," the man replied, quietly. Silence stood in the air for a few minutes, before the man politely asked, "so, what are two young gentlemen like yourselves doing in a hospital at this time of night?"

"My wife drowned in the ocean, not hours ago, my friend and another Healer are trying to save her," Harry explained, not meeting the man's eyes.

"You look like you've given up hope," the man replied.

"He has, I think," Ron said.

"Well, don't. Miracles do happen; just ask me, I know."

"What?" Harry said.

"I'm 96 years old; I was diagnosed with cancer, 57 years ago. I've fought it for years and eventually I won," he sighed, "but my wife, isn't so lucky. She is dying from it. I came up here tonight because the Healers say that she will die within the next few hours."

"Why aren't you with her now?" Ron asked.

"They took her into surgery, a last attempt to save her. They've been in there for almost an hour now."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, Ron nodded. "My wife has leukemia. We just found out this morning, she's pregnant with our first child too."

"Well, I wish you and your wife the best in this fight. It's going to be a long and hard one." At that moment, the doors to surgery opened and a Healer walked out, his head was bowed and he looked like he was going to cry. He walked toward the three men sitting in the waiting chairs.

"Mr. Greenwood?" he asked, the elderly man slowly rose from his chair.

"Yes?" he said, he was ready to take whatever news the Healer had of his wife. By the look the Healer gave him, it wasn't going to be good.

"I'm sorry, we tried everything in our power, but we couldn't save your wife."

The man nodded, "Can I see her?" The Healer nodded and led the man through the doors to where the last remains of his wife lay.

Harry and Ron watched as they walked away, the Healer had put an arm around the man's back to help him walk. Harry sighed, "Oh God, I don't think I could take it if that ever happens to me."

"Me either," Ron replied, he looked at his watch: it was well past one in the morning now.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, he had seen Ron checking.

"One-twenty-two," he answered. Harry nodded and yawned. "Tired mate?"

"Yeah, just a little."

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

"No, I couldn't leave Ginny."

"Alright.

"I'll just sleep in this chair," Harry said, and made himself as comfortable as he could. Ron smiled at him before they both went to sleep.

"Harry, Harry!" someone was shaking him, trying to wake him up. He moaned and went to turn over, but when he realized that he couldn't, he remembered everything and opened his eyes.

"Hermione! Is Ginny alright?" were his first words.

"Harry, she's going to be alright, yes. But she," Hermione stopped, tears welling up in her eyes. "She lost your child."

"Oh no," Ron said, softly. Harry sat up and put his head in his hands; he was crying, but he didn't want Ron and Hermione to see.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, trying to see his face. "Are you alright?"

"No," Harry sobbed, he met Hermione's eyes.

"There's always next time," Ron said, in an attempt to lighten the mood. Harry stayed still, while Hermione gave Ron a look.

She shook her head, "Harry, there's something else you must know." She stopped again, closed her eyes, let the tears run down her cheeks before whispering, "We had to remove some of Ginny's reproductive organs. She won't be able to bear children."

"No," Harry shook his head. "No! This can't be happening. Please tell me it's not true!" He grabbed Hermione by the arms and stared into her tear filled eyes.

"I can't do that," she sobbed. Harry fell to knees on the floor.

"NO!" he screamed, "Ginny! Ginny!" Finally he just settled into sobs.

A medi-witch came through the doors, "Excuse me, Miss. Granger, but Mrs. Potter is awake now." Hermione turned to look at the medi-witch.

"Thank you, Julie." She turned to Ron, who was also on the floor, comforting Harry. Their eyes met and Ron nodded to her, indicating that he would stay here with Harry while she went to check on Ginny.

Hermione ran through the hallway, he knew Harry and Ginny would eventually get over the fact that they couldn't have children. She turned the corner and into Ginny's room. "Hey," Hermione said, closing the door behind her.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?" Hermione pulled a chair over to her bed.

"Ok, I think."

Hermione smiled, "that's because of all of the morphine."

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I go home?"

Hermione sighed, "Well, right now it's about three in the morning, I suppose that maybe I can convince the Healers to let you leave."

"Can you?"

Hermione nodded, Ginny smiled. "I'll go and talk to them right now." She got up and went to the door.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"How's Harry taking the news?"

"Not to good." She left the room. She returned to the hallway where Harry and Ron were.

They were both sitting back in the chairs and stood up when Hermione came into view. "Is she alright?" Ron asked. She nodded.

"Can I see her?" Harry asked.

"Yes, her room is right at the end of the hallway on the right." She continued to the medi-witches desk.

While Harry went to see Ginny and Hermione talked to the Healers, Ron sat back down. For first time since he had left the restaurant he had time to think about what made Hermione turn him down. He couldn't think of logical reason why she had, so he decided that maybe tomorrow he would ask her. "Ron?" Hermione's voice penetrated his thoughts.

He smiled up at her, "Yes, love?" she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go get Harry and Ginny and go home." He nodded and got up to follow her. They entered the room to find Ginny already dressed.

"I assume they are letting me go then?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then lets go," Harry said, helping his wife walk out of the room.

"Ginny are you alright to apparate or do we need to call a muggle taxi?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok, then we all ready?" Ron said everyone nodded and they apparated home.

The house was silent as they all tried to salvage what sleeping time they had. Ginny got into bed with some help from Harry and they fell asleep instantly. With Ron and Hermione it was a different story; the events over dinner were still fresh in their minds. None the less, they too got into their bed and without a goodnight, they too fell fast asleep.


	15. Hermione's Secret

**A/N: Sorry about the late update! I was going to do this on Monday, but between me getting dragged out to shop and a car accident, it kept me from doing so. Sorry again! Next update should be sometime tomorrow or Thursday. There's not much left to this story, maybe two or three more chapters. **

**Chapter 15: Hermione's Secret**

It was well past noon before anyone in the house woke up; Hermione was the first one. She got up and went downstairs to get something to eat. As she was making her sandwich, Harry walked in, fully dressed. "Morning, Hermione," He said, yawning.

She laughed, "Harry, it's almost one in the afternoon!"

"What?" he said, she pointed to the clock, "oh." He sat down. "Hey, would you mind making me one of those, please?" she nodded and went back making the sandwiches.

"Is Ginny still sleeping?" Hermione asked, putting a sandwich in front of Harry.

"Yeah, I reckon she'll stay like that for most of the day."

"It's probably all that morphine she had last night. Would you like some soup with that?"

"Yes, please." She pulled two bowls out of the cupboard, along with spoons, and poured the warm chicken soup that was on the stove into them.

"Here," she said, handing it to Harry. He took it as she sat down across from him with her food.

"Hermione, do you think we'll ever find out who took Ginny last night?"

She looked up at him, "Harry, it was Malfoy."

"What? How can you be so sure?"

"Ginny told me, when she first woke up last night."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured you had had enough stuff to deal with," Hermione said.

"Yeah, like Ginny never being able to carry children," Harry sighed, put his spoon down and held his head in his hands. "I don't know if I'll ever get over that."

"Don't worry, you will," Hermione said, Harry shook his head. "Trust me, I know." **_Shit_**, she mentally scolded herself.

"WHAT?!"

Hermione sighed, there was nothing she could do now; she had slipped. "I suppose I have to tell you now don't I?" she paused, "remember the summer, right after our sixth year at Hogwarts, which I disappeared for a period of time?"

"Yes."

"Well, I went to my boyfriend's home in Russia. I wasn't there very long when I noticed that he started to disappear sometimes at night, finally I found out that he was dating another girl. I was furious with him. I broke up with him instantly, but he wasn't too happy with me, so he-he," she stopped, unable to tell him what she knew she must.

"It's ok, Hermione, you can tell me," Harry told her.

She sighed, "well, lets just say that the same thing that happened to Ginny last night also happened to me that summer." She could no longer, look into his face; she covered her head with her hands and wept. He got up and moved to her, Harry pulled her out of the chair and held her.

After a few seconds he pulled back and quietly asked her, "is this the reason why you won't marry Ron?" she nodded and buried her head in his shoulder once more and sobbed; he just rubbed her back, trying to comfort her as best he could.

"Hermione, baby, what's wrong?" A worried looking Ron stood in the kitchen doorway, gazing at his two best friends in each other's arms.

Harry pushed Hermione from his arms and said, "Hermione has something to tell you, Ron." She looked up at him, her hands still clutching his strong arms, her eyes wide and she shook her head.

"Yes, you have to tell him, Hermione, he deserves to know," Harry whispered.

Ron stood watching the two with a confused look on his face. "Tell me what?" he asked. Hermione groaned and sat down.

Harry saw that she had finally decided to talk to Ron. "I'll just go and see if Ginny has woken up yet." He walked off.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, sitting opposite her at the table.

"Please, Ron, don't make this anymore difficult then it already is," she sighed, "something happened to me the summer before seventh year, that I haven't been able to talk to any of you about, it even kept me from marrying you. Ron, I can't have children. The same thing happened to me, which happened to Ginny last night." She became silent and looked down at the floor, "please don't be angry with me."

"Oh, honey, I'm not mad at you. I love you, that will never change, no matter what happened to you in the past." She looked up at him, a slight smiled appeared on her lips.

"You're not?"

He stood and walked toward her. "No, I could never be mad at you."

She laughed this time and stood to meet his eyes, "well, I don't know about that. But I'm glad that you're not mad." He smiled and bent over to capture her lips in a loving kiss.

They were interrupted by a loud bang and Harry's frantic voice yelling, "RON! HERMIONE! IT'S HIM! HE'S HERE!" That was all they heard, followed by another bang.

The two broke apart instantly, looks of horror on both their faces. Hermione turned and started toward the stairs, but Ron grabbed her arm.

"Here, will you wear this now?" he had pulled out the ring.

Hermione smiled and said, "Give it to me when the world doesn't end." Ron slid the ring back in his pocket, smiled and kissed her once more before they both rushed up the stairs to help their best friend.


	16. The Final Battle

**A/N: Ok people, this is the last real chapter to this story. There is an epilogue, which might be posted tomorrow, it depends on much computer time I get. My cousin is coming home from a week in Quebec and wants to spend the night here, _just_ so he can play his new game that he bought. I'm praying it doesn't work! Hehe! Anyway, read and review! And look for the epilogue, which I promise will be up before the weekend, even if I have to pry my cousin away from the computer! lol! **

**Chapter 16: The Final Battle**

Ron and Hermione rushed up the two flights of stairs and burst into the attic. Instantly, spells were sent at them; without time to deflect them, both Ron and Hermione jumped in opposite directions.

Ron ended up behind an old table lying on its side; he immediately ducked and sent stupefying spells at the many Death Eaters that were surrounding them.

Hermione was hiding behind an old potions cabinet. She too was franticly sending spells out in every direction.

Harry meanwhile was standing in the middle of all this, dueling a Death Eater and Voldemort at the same time. "Ron! Hermione! Where the hell are you?!"

Both Ron and Hermione groaned and ran out from behind their hiding places. "We're here," they said in unison. Harry turned for a split second to look at them.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort's cold shrill voice rang through the air.

"NO!" someone screamed. And the next thing he knew, Harry was on the ground; he wasn't dead like he should've been, in fact he was very much alive because he felt his wife's body on top of his.

Ron and Hermione watched as Ginny came out of nowhere and jumped at Harry, pulling him to the ground and missing the curse by mere millimeters. It hit a mirror and shattered it into a million pieces. "That's bad luck you know," Harry said, on his feet once more.

"Maybe for you, Potter," Draco's drawling voice was heard. "I see you're still alive," he spat at Ginny who was still on the floor.

Ron raised his wand, ready to finish Draco off for the last time. "No, Ron, let me," Ginny was on her feet.

Harry was already off in the corner, battling Voldemort after Hermione had killed the remaining Death Eaters. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, you and Hermione help Harry." She held her wand at the ready and moved as fast as she could toward Malfoy. Taking one last look at Ginny, the two hurried over to Harry.

"I think maybe if we all cast the spell at once then we can finally kill him," Harry whispered as he dodged yet another curse.

"Impedimenta!" Hermione yelled; Voldemort, caught off guard flew through the air and landed on an old nightstand. His wand was knocked out of his hand and it rolled across the floor.

"Now, we have you," Ron snarled at the crumpled form on the floor. The three advanced on the defenseless Dark Lord.

"Malfoy! You idiot! Leave the girl and help me!" Voldemort called.

"Yes Master!" Draco called, and turned away from his duel.

"Avada Kedavra!" Ginny shouted, her wand pointing at Malfoy; the spell hit him and he fell to ground, dead.

"You know, I've been waiting for this moment for along time, Tom," Ginny said, also advancing on him.

"On the count of three everyone," Harry said, raising his wand. Voldemort curled into a ball, afraid. "One, Two, THREE!"

"AVADA KEDVARA!" All four voices bellowed; Voldemort shrieked and then all was quiet.

"Did it work?" Ron asked, once the green light had disappeared. Harry bent down took a long look at Voldemort's face.

"Seems to have," he replied, standing up.

"You know what?" Ginny said, slowly sitting down on the couch that was remarkably still intact. "I don't really understand why we were able to kill him. I mean, he wasn't human, was he?"

"He must have had to be," Hermione said, sighing and taking a seat beside her. "There's no other way that spell would've worked."

Harry looked around the now almost destroyed attic, "we should probably clean some of this up."

"Yeah, come on guys," Ron said, and moved over the where the broken nightstand was; Voldemort's body, along with the others, had faded away. "Hey! What happened to all the bodies?"

"They disappeared," Hermione explained standing up, "it happens with all witches and wizards, if their bodies aren't claimed in a certain amount of time by a loved one. Repairo." The nightstand became one piece again and looked like it did before Voldemort had landed on it.

Harry walked over to the broken mirror, he lifted his wand to repair it when Ginny said, "you know, its bad luck to fix a broken mirror."

"Yeah, when you're the one that broke it," he laughed and said the spell. "Well, I think everything is fixed."

"Yes," Hermione said, she smiled and grabbed hold of Ron's arm. "Why don't you give me that ring now?" she whispered in his ear. He grinned and pulled it out of his pocket.

"Guys," Ron announced, "Hermione and I have a special declaration to make!" She beamed at him. "We're engaged!" He slipped the ring on her finger. Harry and Ginny clapped.

"Now! I propose that we all go out for dinner!" Harry said, scooping up his wife in his arms and leaving the attic.

"Great idea!" Ron and Hermione agreed, and walked out, closing the attic door behind them.

**A/N: By the way, there is meaning behind the title of this story, which will be mentioned in the epilogue. **


	17. Epilogue: Forever and for Always

**Epilogue: Forever and for Always**

_One year later,_

Ron Weasley stood at the front of a beautiful church; he was dressed in a black tuxedo and wore a matching black bowtie. His shoes were new and polished to a shine.

He looked around at the empty church that was surrounding him; his fiancée and sister had made sure that it was decorated perfectly. The pews had white bows on the ends, the walkway was covered in white rose petals and so was the alter, at the front. Many candelabras throughout the church held magically lighted candles that wouldn't burn down.

The scene was beautiful, and perfect, but one thing was missing: Hermione. He wished he could see her before the wedding, but as it was known to bring bad luck, he resisted it. "Hey Ron!" he heard his best man's voice call to him.

"Harry?"

"People are arriving; you should come to the dressing rooms."

"Right!" Ron called, "I'm coming."

Meanwhile, in the bride's dressing room, Hermione and Ginny were just finishing their make-up. Ginny's bridesmaid's dress was a lavender color, full-length and puffed out at the bottom, with tank top shoulder straps. She wore matching high-heeled shoes. "Are you excited, Hermione?" Ginny asked, as she applied some blush to her cheeks.

"I'm more nervous than anything," she replied, picking up the lipstick.

"Here let me help you with that." Ginny to the lipstick and put it on her friend's lips. They were finished, but there was still a good fifteen or so minutes before the wedding was to do to start.

Hermione sighed and sat down in the chair in front of the mirror, "I'm so glad that you could be here."

"I was scared that I wouldn't be," Ginny said, sitting opposite of Hermione.

"The cancer is remission for now, isn't it?"

"That's what the doctor told us."

"But if it ever does come back, you're going to have to have a bone marrow transplant, right?"

"Yes," Ginny sighed, "I just hope I can find a match."

"Don't worry about it, we'll deal with it when the time comes," Hermione said. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Harry poked his head through the door. "Hermione, Ginny, they want to start a little early, so say in about five minutes, be ready."

"Ok." Harry closed the door and left the girls alone.

"What time is it now?" Hermione asked.

"About five to one," Ginny replied.

"We should go, come on."

"Wait, who's walking you down the aisle?"

"Remus," Hermione replied. Her parents had been killed in a car accident a few years ago. Another knock was heard at the door, "yes?"

"Hermione?" Remus Lupin slowly opened the door, "are you ready?"

"Yes," she said, and she and Ginny got up and headed out the door. They could hear music starting up in the chapel.

"Come on," Harry whispered to Ginny, as they turned the corner and saw him standing there. He, of course, was dressed the same way as Ron and Remus. Harry took his wife's hand and they walked up the aisle together.

Suddenly the bridal's march could be heard. Hermione's heart started to speed up. Remus could sense that she was anxious. "Nervous?" he asked, as he reached out and took her arm.

"Very," was all that she could say.

"Don't be," he whispered as they turned the corner into the chapel.

At the front of the chapel, Ron turned as the music started. He smiled as he saw his bride walking down the aisle on the arm of one of his good friends. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in a pure white wedding dress. She wore a small beaded crown on her head that held the veil on. Her hair was pulled up and curled. The dress itself was breathtaking; it was strapless, with the top of it beaded in elegant floral designs, the bottom was made from pure white, floor length, stain that was puffed out. Ron's eyes locked with Hermione's and they smiled as she stepped up in front of him.

They joined hands and stared into each other's eyes as the pastor said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. If there is anyone in this building that objects the joining of these two, speak now or forever hold your peace." Ron and Hermione both turned to look, no one spoke, thankfully, because Ron looked ready to kill anyone that did. The pastor smiled and turned back to the couple in front of him. "Do you, Ronald Arthur Weasley, take Hermione Evelyn Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold forever more?

Ron looked directly into her eyes and said, "I do."

"And do you, Hermione Evelyn Granger, take Ronald Arthur Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold forever more?"

Hermione too looked directly into his eyes and said, "I do."

"May I have the rings please?" Harry jumped and started to dig in his pockets, after a few seconds he pulled out two gold rings and handed them to the pastor. "Ron, you may now read your vows and place the ring on her finger after you do so."

Ron took the ring and rejoined hands with Hermione. "Hermione, I do not the exact moment that I knew, I loved you. But I remember what it was like to be away from you, it almost killed me. Now I never have to feel that way again, because I know that you will love me forever and for always." He smiled, took her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Hermione, you may read your vows and place the ring on his finger after you do so." She took the ring from him.

"Ron, I always loved you, from the very moment that I met you. But my mind would not allow my heart to express it. At times I even thought that you didn't love me back, and so we would have our silly fights over nonsense. I believe it was finally when we were sixteen that I got tired of hiding it, I told you and that was I when I knew you loved me as well. I love you with all my heart Ron, and promise to do so forever and for always." She put the ring on his finger.

"May I have the couple's wands please?" The pastor asked, Harry took out Ron's and handed to him. Ginny did the same with Hermione's. "Now with the power invested in me, I cross these wands." He held the wands up and crossed them. They bonded in midair and stayed there. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Ron smiled, and pulled Hermione towards him, they're lips met, and their wands still floating above their heads, glowed.

The church erupted into cheers, for they knew that this was a love that would last forever and for always.

**_THE END._**

**A/N: Wow! This story ended way different then I had intended! I'm thinking of writing an alternate ending that will go from Chapter 16 onward. I would really like your opinion on if I should do this or not. Please tell me in a review. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. **

**Oh, and I could use a beta. If you're interested please leave your email in a review. The best way to do that is with an _Anonymous _review because for some reason the site won't show email addresses in signed ones. **


End file.
